


Add Another to Our Brood

by smokesforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Stiles, Omega!Stiles, Past Mpreg, alpha!Derek, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokesforsterek/pseuds/smokesforsterek
Summary: “Sorry, I got a little sick and big man here threw a tantrum when I wouldn’t let him throw up too,” Derek thinks that that is strange. Stiles hadn’t said anything about feeling sick earlier, and even if he did Stiles only ever gets sick when he’s pregnant…Oh.Or the one where Stiles and Derek are in an airport with their pups, Stiles might be pregnant again, and Derek might be freaking out about it.





	Add Another to Our Brood

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive. Wowie. This has been in my drafts for over a year. I started writing it while at Howlercon, but I can't remember if it was 2015 or 2016. Then the other day, I was traveling and this fic popped back into my head. So I dusted it off, moved some things around, added almost 5k, and viola! It is done! Consider this a gift from me to you on my birthday! (even though my birthday was a week ago shhhh.)
> 
> In this fic, "mother/mom" is the term meant for the person who carried the child, and "father/dad" is the term for the person who fathered the child, regardless of their gender. Alpha/Beta/Omega is sex, meaning each sex has it's own bathroom, but gender (male/female/other) doesn't really matter. Reproducing couples are straight, regardless of the genders or sexes in the relationship. Couples that can't reproduce on their own are considered gay, and are the object of discrimination. I hope that makes sense....
> 
> If the calling of male characters "mother" or "mom" makes you uncomfortable, I suggest skipping this fic. It's not constant, but there are a few moments that you might not like. 
> 
> Thanks as always to [Caitlin](https://acountrygirlsfun.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this for me! She puts up with a lot of my shitty ideas and I'm glad she still wants to edit things for me. Love you Caitlin!!!

If there is anything that Derek remembers from his and Stiles’ honey moon, it’s the screaming child who sat behind him and kicked his seat in the plane the entire time. It was a pain in the ass, and he remembers the feeling of never wanting kids.

Everything’s changed since then though. He and Stiles have been married for 6 years. 5 years ago they welcomed their first pup Damien to their family. Two years later, Zoey, and eleven months ago the gods dropped double the trouble into their brood with Aimee and Vincent.

On a day to day basis life is great. Stiles is a stay at home mom, and Derek works with John at the sheriff’s department mostly out of wanting to instill a work ethic into his kids than actual necessity. He took most of the money he got from his family's life insurance and invested it, a few more than lucky quarters later and they've nearly tripled their money.  Having four kids under the age of 5 isn’t easy, but Stiles has the nurturing instincts any alpha could wish their omega to have.

Right now though, life is hard.

Derek has the twins strapped onto his person, Vincent on his back and Aimee in front. They fell fast asleep when Derek started to bounce softly, waiting for the plane to come into the gate. The two double strollers  are at his side, one with Zoey carefully looking up at him while her pink iPad plays Peppa Pig. Stiles took Damien to the bathroom before the flight. They’re on their way to see Laura, who lives in Orlando. The first flight isn’t too bad, from Sacramento to Phoenix. It’s the 5 hour layover in Phoenix Stiles is worried about, the five hour plane ride to Orlando is what Derek is worried about.

The Hale brood is cleared for preboarding, because when you have 4 kids under the age of 5, you _need_ preboarding. Derek glances at his watch to see that boarding is about to start when he hears a very familiar blood curdling scream.

He flinches as he hears it and sends his husband a silent prayer. Derek would have been by his side in a heartbeat, but with two 10 month olds strapped to his body, a 3 year old in one of two strollers, an oversized diaper bag, and Stiles’ backpack, he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

The gate attendants look at him with raised eyebrows; Derek can’t do anything but smile, shrug, and hope none of the other passengers kill him. He remembers the kid from their honeymoon and how that was not an isolated incident.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen, we are about to begin boarding Flight 798; to Phoenix. If you are traveling with children under the age of 5,” she stops and looks over to Derek, “are active duty military or have ‘Preboard’ on your ticket we will board you now.”

Stiles isn’t back with Damien yet, Stiles also knows where the tickets are. Derek tries to wave one of the counter people down for some assistance, but they seem to rather ignore the struggling alpha.

Derek bets if he was an omega, they’d be flocking to help him. People always have a soft spot for Omegas with their children, but if it’s an alpha no one would bother sparing a glance.  They would sooner assume the children with him are kidnapped than his own children. Derek remembers one particular time Damien started screaming bloody murder when Derek took him to the store to get some ice cream for Stiles. The store called John and John had to convince the owner that yes this is his child.

There is a stream of people going into the plane, old people, a couple of alphas in uniform, Derek cranes his neck hoping Stiles would come soon because there was no way he was going to be able to take the kids onto the plane by himself, plus he didn't have the tickets. The attendants look annoyed that he wasn’t moving towards them, obviously needing to board.

“Last call for preboarding for flight 798 to Phoenix,” they continue to stare at him while Derek continues to crane his neck trying to look over the mass of people that seem to have conjugated at the entrance of the walkway to the plane. The panic in Derek’s chest sets in, they can’t miss this flight. He’s just about to start trying to wrestle with the bags and strollers when Stiles rounds the gate, a screaming Damian on his hip.

“Sorry, I got a little sick and big man here threw a tantrum when I wouldn’t let him throw up too,” Derek thinks that that is strange. Stiles hadn’t said anything about feeling sick earlier, and even if he did Stiles only ever gets sick when he’s pregnant…

Oh.

Without having a spare moment to think about what Stiles just implied about a possible pup #5, Damien is sat down in the empty stroller, the bags are picked up by Stiles, boarding passes are between his teeth, and pushing the empty stroller to the gate entrance. Derek is surprised how much command his omega has when it comes to the kids. He’s an amazing mother.

The omega at the counter suddenly decides to be more helpful with the arrival of Stiles and graciously takes the plane tickets out of Stiles’ mouth to scan them in. She even offers to assist them in boarding the plane. Derek barks out a no before Stiles can accept it.

“Oh don’t mind him,” Stiles says in his I-get-what-want tone. “Nervous flyer,” he winks at the girl who giggles. “We’d love some help actually,” he flashes a smile and the stewardess, an omega Derek scents, reaches to grab the diaper bag off his shoulder, motioning for Stiles and Derek to lead the way down the jetway.

At the end of the jetway, Stiles pulls Damien, whom is still throwing a fit, and Zoey, still mesmerized by the pink pig on her iPad, out of their seats. Stiles pulls out two backpacks from the underside of the stroller and sets them down on the floor. Then he folds up the strollers like they're an extension of his body and hands it to the man who will put it in the belly of the plane with their checked luggage and car seats. The line behind them is growing with impatient people trying to board the plane.

“Damien Hale, stop that right now and put on your backpack,” and as if by magic their kid stops and stands up sniffling a little while putting on his little backpack. “You too Zoe,” Zoey picks up her own backpack and slides it on, making sure to grab her mother’s hand as he leads them into the plane. “Damien, watch your step pup. Jump over the crack, ready? Jump!” Damien jumps over the little gap between the plane and the jetway, fit from a matter of minutes ago, completely gone. The flight attendants at the entrance smile at the cute little interaction. “Zoey, do you want to jump to?” Zoey is looking at the crack scared out of her mind. “Der, can you get her?”

“I can't pick her up, I have the twins,” Derek answers, the omega from the counter is still behind them.

“Come on sweetie, you’re fine. Damien don’t move,” Stiles drops Damien’s hand and scoops up Zoey with what looks like no effort. She’s plopped on his hip and Damien’s own hand is regained in Stiles grip. Stiles leads his son down the thin aisle past the first-class people and into the rows they have reserved at the front of coach.

Technically, the twins are still young enough to sit on his and Stiles’ laps, but having six seats for the six of them is just more comfortable for everyone involved. This way Derek doesn’t have to worry about Stiles or his kids being touched by strangers. Stiles deposits Zoey onto the seat and points to the window one and commands ‘sit’ to Damien. He does and immediately starts looking out the window.

Derek steps into the row behind Stiles, and as soon as he is Stiles starts cooing at Vincent, pulling him out of the contraption he’s in. Derek gets Aimee and hands her to Stiles as well so he can take off the carriages and put them up in the overhead bins.

“Here’s your bag gentleman,” a stewardess, not the omega from the counter, says handing Stiles the diaper bag Derek nearly forgot about. Derek grabs it and puts it under Stiles’ seat, so it’s easy for either of them to get into.

“Dame, do you wanna sit with mommy or daddy?” Stiles bounces the twins as he looks to Damien.

“Daddy!” He’s still looking out the little window, watching the men move the luggage from the conveyer belt to the belly of the plane.

“Zoe, are you okay with sitting next to me?” she just nods, still watching Peppa. “Awesome, okay Dame, go move to sit with daddy,” Derek decides to just reach over the seat and grab him, it’s easier than trying to get him through the aisle with all the travel grumpy people. “Der watch his head.”

Derek is careful, and Damien is laughing as he gets set into the window seat, immediately staring back at the guys outside.

“Give me Aimee and we can switch if she gets fussy,” Derek says, knowing Vincent is more attached to Stiles than Aimee. Stiles hands him their pup in her little onesie that Melissa made to look like real clothes instead of pjs. She’s missing a shoe, and Derek wants to curse, because they just bought them.

Zoey tugs on Stiles’ shirt and, once she has his attention she points to the arm chair that separates the middle and window seat.

“What do you want my love?” Stiles bends down to listen to her response.

Zoey doesn’t talk to anyone but Stiles. Sometimes it bothers Derek that she won’t talk to him, the doctors says it’s fine and Stiles says she can speak better than Damien could at that age. “ _She’ll talk when she’s ready_ ,” Stiles always tells him. “You got it dude,” Stiles replies after a few seconds, and flips the arm up. Zoey then lays down over the two seats and holds her iPad up over her head with her backpack next to her. “Can you even hear that pup? Where are your headphones?” She pauses the video and reaches into her backpack and pulls out some toddler sized headphones. Derek can tell she’s intelligent, he wonders though if she’ll be an alpha like him or an omega like Stiles.

Derek looks over to Damien, “You okay bud?” he’s still looking outside, but the plane seems to be almost full, people are cramming their luggage into the bins overhead. The nasty glances they get when people realize there are two pups and two toddlers on the plane make Derek want to yell at everyone who looks at them weird. If it weren’t for the fact that their kids were great fliers he would.

Damien chews on gum, Zoey has a couple of Tootsie pops in her backpack, and Stiles has the pacifiers for the pups in the diaper bag.

The last of the passengers take their seats and the safety video comes on from the screens that folded down. Stiles takes his seat and Derek takes his own.

“Okay son, sit up and put your backpack under there,” Derek helps stuff the small backpack into the space under Zoey’s seat. “which seat do you want to sit? Window or middle? You know you can’t change until we’re way up high,” Derek watches his son ponder being able to cuddle with him or watch the plane take off.

“I’ll sit in the window,” he tries to buckle his seat belt, but Derek must lean over and help him get it right and gives it a quick tug on the end to make sure it’s tight. He gets his own seatbelt on while making faces at his daughter in his arms.

In front of him, he can see Stiles and Zoey moving around, helping her get settled with her headphones and iPad. Derek wonders if they brought the power pack just in case it runs out of battery.

Before he knows it, they’re in the air. Once the excitement of taking off and watching the ground shrink is over, Damien lifts up the arm and lays down with his head on Derek’s side. Derek suspects Zoey is in a similar position. Once they’re high enough in the air, he takes the pacifiers out and passes one to Stiles. Aimee grabs for hers fiercely, Derek thinks she’ll be an alpha, but considering her twin’s behavior he might be an omega.

Biologically speaking, it’s near impossible to have multiple pups like them be different sexes.

Thinking about the pup in his arms and by his side reminds Derek of the comment Stiles made earlier before they boarded the plane. The idea of having another kid scares him, just like it did when Stiles told him for the first time.

He’s not able to put too much thought into it before a familiar smell drifts to his nose. Aimee’s butt gets lifted to his nose to confirm, and low and behold, dirty diaper.

“Damien,” he whispers, “I have to go change your sister. Stay here on the seats.” Damien mumbles an okay, but his head droops again without another sound. Derek unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches for the puppy bag under the seat. Stiles pokes his head around the corner.

“You got it?” He asks, clearly trying not to smell the air.

“Yeah, Damien is sleeping, so I’ll leave him there. I’ll be right back,” Derek makes his way to the small restroom, and pulls down the changing table. Derek is well versed in the mechanics of diaper changes, so it doesn’t take him to long to get his pup all changed and back to their seat.

“Der, Vince needs a change too. I’m still feeling a little nauseous, can you change him?” Stiles asks as he passes again. Zoey is passed out on the seats next to him, headphones on and lollipop discarded on Stiles’ tray.

“Of course,” they exchange pups and Derek makes his way back to the restroom at the front of the plane. Only now there is someone in it so he must wait. Vincent is normally very shy around him, but right now he’s grabbing at Derek’s lips causing Derek to smile.

An older alpha exists the restroom. Seeing another alpha tending to his pup must cause him pause because he says, “Isn’t that your omega’s job?” scenting the air and the dirty diaper.

“It’s none of your business,” Derek answers and tries to squeeze into the space to get in to change his pup’s diaper. Vincent starts to get fussy, sensing and smelling the tension between the two men.

“What are you? Some sissy alpha who’s butch omega can’t take care of the pups?”

The alpha is obviously one of those who still firmly believes in the alpha on top, omega on bottom hierarchy that was popular through the 20th century. Derek wonders where the flight attendant is. He very well can’t fight this man in an airplane with his pup in his arms.

“My omega is back in our seats with our other three pups, I’m changing my kid to help him out. Excuse me,” Derek tries again to pass the man.

“I should go teach your omega to quit being a little bitch and do his fucking job,” this seems to get someone’s attention because a polite voice comes from behind them.

“Excuse me, if you’re finished using the lavatory, please return to your seats,” her voice is tired, like this isn’t the first flight she’s been on today. The alpha stands a bit taller, letting his dominance show before he makes his way back to his seat, which is only a few feet away, in first-class.

Derek gets into the bathroom and changes the diaper quick enough. While he’s in there he empties his own bladder too, knowing that when they land, he’ll be occupied taking care of the twins while Stiles helps Damien and Zoey in the restrooms. Alpha restrooms don’t allow pups, but omega restrooms do. Derek doesn’t think that’s very fair for Alpha pair parents, but with the president being the most knottheaded alpha he’s ever seen, that won’t be changing anytime soon.

He gets back to his seat to see Stiles asleep with Aimee on his chest.

“Guess you're staying with me huh pup?” He asks an already asleep Vincent as he sits down, mindful of Damien’s head. While the kids seem to have inherited Stiles ability to sleep on planes, Derek can’t find a comfortable position, so he’s left to stay awake and watch over his family.

The plane ride isn’t that long, only about two hours, and when the voice tells them to prepare for landing, Derek wakes everyone up to get their seat belts back on. For landing, Derek scoots to the middle seat so Damien can look out the window and Derek is close in case the landing is a bit rough. The landing is as smooth as a landing can go, and naturally as soon as they land Vincent starts fussing for Stiles so they switch off pups while taxi’ing.

When the plane comes to the gate, and the cabin is given the all clear to stand up, the plane devolves into the chaos that is trying to de-board. Derek makes a mental note that this is one of two today; halfway there. Derek hands Aimee to Stiles so he can get the things from the overhead bins. He straps himself into the carriage while Stiles instructs Zoey and Damien to stay sitting down even though they really need to pee.

Derek wonders if they have extra clothes for the kids in case one of them have an accident. Shit.

Stiles and Derek slide the twins into their spaces on Derek’s body. Stiles slips the black backpack that’s contents are a mystery to Derek and asks the pups to get their backpacks on as well.  Derek reminds Stiles of the diaper bag and to double check Zoey has her iPad and headphones. Zoey just nods when Stiles asks if they’re in her backpack.

“Der you get Damien, I got Zoe and the diaper bag,” Stiles launches himself into the aisle and the beta behind him lets him through. Derek isn’t so lucky and has to wait for someone to take pity on him, Damien continues to complain about his need to pee.

“We’re almost there Damien. Mom is going to take you to the bathroom as soon as he can,” finally a kind omega lets him through. He has Damien in front of him walking through the plane, Derek is sending out as silent prayer to anyone who will listen to not let Damien have an accident in the plane.

“There you silly billies are!” Stiles is waiting in the area just outside the plane’s door. “We were worried about you!” Stiles takes a moment to lean over and peck a kiss on Derek’s mouth. “I have to pee!” Stiles says, “Who else needs to pee?” Two little hands shoot into the air and Stiles looks at Derek, “Can you get the strollers? I can ask someone to come help you get them out of the jetway.”

“I can get the strollers, are you gonna take the diaper bag?” There were a few suitcases waiting to be claimed, but their strollers wouldn’t be here for at least a few more minutes. The kids needed to pee.

“No, I need to hold their hands or one of them will try to escape,” Stiles answers looking down to the two kids doing funny dances in anticipation of going to the restroom.

“Okay, I’ll get them,” Stiles hands Derek the diaper bag and takes Damien’s hand.  “Just let me know which bathroom you’re at. I’ll pick you up,” Derek winks as Stiles turns away causing a blush to spread across his face and into his ears. It’s adorable. Derek can’t imagine his life any different than it it right now.

 _But another pup?_ A voice asks in the back of his mind. Derek pushes the thought away when their strollers find their way to the outskirts of his vision.

“This yours?” A rough voice asks from the door.

“Yeah, thanks. I actually have two, the other one looks just like it,” Derek sets the puppy bag on the ground and starts trying to unfold the stroller. Stiles had always made it look so easy. He tries not to jostle the little ones on is person. A different voice comes up from behind him.

“Are you Mr. Hale?”

Derek is surprised to see her and answered hesitantly “Yes.”

“Your husband sent me to help,” the omega’s smile is big, and obviously one meant to try to reassure him.

She goes to grab the second stroller that is being passed through the door and Derek tosses a “Thanks” her way. Derek still struggles to get the stroller open. He’s pushing buttons that seem like they need to be pushed, but they’re not doing anything.

“Oh no problem! Where are you all headed to?” She unfolds the stroller she got like Stiles would have. Idly, he wonders if it is an omega thing.

Derek still fiddles with his stroller “Umm,” finally it starts to unfold, but he has the wheels in the air so he tries to flip it upside down, but the twins on his torso make it hard.

“Oh here, let me,” the omega says and takes the stroller and flips it right side up and opening it while she does. It’s magical and it solidifies Derek’s theory about it being an omega thing. She finishes the movement with “there we go,” and looks to Derek. “Do we want to put these two jelly beans in there?”

“Ummm, yes,” and he starts to getting Aimee off his front, trusting the omega to take Vincent off his back.

“Where are you meeting your husband?” She asks, as she straps Vincent into the smaller portions of the stroller and sticks the puppy bag in the front where Zoey or Damien would sit.

“The bathrooms, he said he’s text me which one.”

“Okey dokey, well I’ll follow your lead Mr. Hale. I got this little guy,” her voice starts to get higher as she looks at Vincent and starts to make faces at the pup.

“That’s Vincent,” Derek says without thinking, “this is Aimee.” The two of them start to walk through the jetway, pups in strolls in tow. “Oh, we’re going to Orlando to see my sister and go to Disney. Next time though, she’s coming to California. Traveling with five kids is going to be hard.”

“Five? Two here, and I saw Mr. Hale with two. Is there a third we need to look for?” Derek could start to hear some panic in her voice as she starts to reach for her walkie talkie.

“No! I meant four,” Derek can’t believe he let that slip. He and Stiles hadn’t even really talked about the possibility of another baby and he let it slip that. Just before he can start overthinking it, a his phone buzzes with a new text from Stiles.

Stiles

the bathrooms next to mcdonalds.

He looks up from his phone to the omega, “they’re at the restroom by McDonald’s.”

“Alrighty, right this way,” she says and takes the lead for the rest of the jetway, and out into the terminal. There is a huge crowd of people waiting for the entire plane to deboard so they can get on and fly to wherever they’re off too. Derek almost loses the omega in the crowd but he scents out Vincent, and catches her soon enough.

The McDonald’s is really close to the exit, and as Derek rounds the corner, Stiles is walking out of the omega restroom with Zoey on his hip and Damien by his side.

“Daddy!” Damien yells as soon as he spots Derek. “We’re over here!” He jumps up and down and starts to drag Stiles in their direction.

“Hi son,” Derek lights up. He loves his kids, he really does. Stiles walks around to where the omega is and coos at Vincent.

Zoey gets put on the floor, and speaks to the omega who helped him “thanks so much for helping. These strollers are alpha-proof.” They both laugh and Derek feels a little awkward, but doesn’t let that bother him as Damien launches himself into Derek’s arms.

Zoey sits herself into her spot on the front of Stiles’ stroller, iPad plugged into a backup battery.

“Daddy, mom let me use a stall all by myself!” Damien yells right into Derek’s ear.

“Yeah? Did you do okay?” Derek asks, realizing now, that he’s still wearing the twins’ harness.

“Yup! He let me go because Zoey still needs help, but I can do it!”

“Buddy, I’m so proud of you!” Derek kisses his son’s cheek a few times and the pup keeps talking into his ear. He moves the stroller back and forth hoping it will help Aimee fall asleep.  

Stiles and the omega keep talking but he wonders about what time it is, and where their next gate it. They definitely have time, but Derek is anxious to get there and get the kids set up with some food.

“Stiles, we should get to our next gate. The kids need to eat,” at the mention of food, Damien perks up.

“I want McDonald’s! Please can we get McDonald’s?” Damien is rubbing his hands on Derek’s face, while he’s looking at his husband.

“Yes, we should head that way. Thanks so much again Miss. James for helping us,” Stiles turns to look at the omega, who smiles and gives her response while Derek’s mind is already trying to figure out which way they need to go.

Derek sets Damien down and asks him to get in the stroller and he does so while Stiles moves his own backpack down into the mesh basket on the underside of the stroller. At this point, Derek remembers he’s still got the puppy carriages on his person and takes a second to slip them off and get them in the same compartment on his stroller.

“McDonald’s okay with you Der? We got some hungry pups here,” Damien gives out an enthusiastic “Yeah!” from his stroller, Vincent was asleep in his part, Zoey looks to still be entranced by her iPad.

“Um yeah,” they wheel the strollers to the food court looking area in the terminal they are at. Derek gets all the orders for the kids, Damien a 6 piece McNugget meal, Zoey tells Stiles she wants a cheeseburger and a Transformer toy, Stiles wants a McChicken and an M&M McFlurry. Stiles has food for the twins in the puppy bag. Once all the orders are memorized and he leaves them at a table in the busy food court.

The beta behind the counter is nice enough, as nice as a beta who deals with grumpy travelers all day can be. Their order is ready soon enough and Derek takes it back to their crowded table.

Zoey is sitting under the table with her iPad as well as a backup battery plugged into the wall. The twins are babbling at Stiles who’s making faces at them in the plastic high chairs and listening to Damien. Derek has two trays of food, and he dishes them out along with their drinks so he can take the tray out of the way.

“Zoey, my love, come sit up here to eat,” Zoey slinks back onto the smooth booth side of the table, next to Stiles. They all eat, Derek and Stiles alternating between feeding themselves and spooning orange mash into the twins’ mouths. Zoey eats her cheeseburger quickly and retreats under the table with her new toy. Damien throws a fit because Derek got him a 4 piece instead of the 6 piece.

Derek tries to explain his reasoning, but Damien won’t have any of it. He keeps yelling “I’m a big boy, I can eat 6 nuggets if I want to!” Stiles cuts in and promises that next time they go to McDonald’s he’ll get 8 and that will even it out. This seems to make sense to Damien and he sits back down and dunks his nugget into the little thing of BBQ sauce.

Everyone is done eating, Stiles eats the McFlurry faster than Derek expects. A small part of his brain thinks that it might be because he’s still nauseous, and if he throws up, he’ll taste the ice cream over the burger and bile.

The kids load themselves up, Zoey makes it known to Stiles that her battery isn’t charged yet, and Stiles reassures her that there will be more plugs where they’re going. Once all 4 kids are in their seats and all the bags are picked up they start the walk to their next terminal.

Damien is talking, though Derek can’t really hear anything he’s saying because the airport is loud and he’s really focused on finding where they’re supposed to be. Stiles is on the phone, calling John to tell him they got to Phoenix safe and their on their way to the next gate. They have a good amount of time to get there, planned that way because they have so many kids with them, but a small compulsive part of Derek’s mind is convinced they’re late.

When the gate is in sight, Derek relaxes. It’s also then that he realizes he has to pee himself. They find a spot on the wall near outlets for Zoey, and Damien is somehow asleep in his stroller, Derek won’t complain.

“I’m going to run to the bathroom, you okay for a few minutes?” Derek and Stiles are locking the strollers into place.

“Yeah, we should be fine,” Stiles puppy talks to Vincent. “Won’t we Vince? We’ll be fine?”

Stiles is an amazing mother. He took to it like fish to water. Derek can’t imagine where their life would be without the little ones.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Derek says as he walks away from his husband and his pups. Zoey already has her iPad plugged in. Derek kisses her head as he passes in front of the stroller, she preens at him a little, then looks back to her movie.

The bathroom is teaming with alphas. The urinals are all full when he goes in, so he has to wait. His mind wanders to the conversation he’s bound to have with his husband about another baby making their way into their family. The image of a big, round, Stiles fills his head, heavy with another child. It’s hard to describe, but when Stiles is pregnant, he ascends into a whole different place of happiness. After the first couple of months of vomiting is over, he is a joy to be around.

Derek can imagine him with another pup on his hip when he comes home from the office. The new little pup having belly time with their brothers and sister. Another little chair around the dinner table, and the last seat in their minivan filled. He can imagine their family portrait when the pups are old enough to stay still for more than a few minutes.

He can also see the additional list of school supplies filled with things they probably don’t need,  the extra set of shoes every 6 months, and new clothes just as often. The additional college fund he’ll have to set up, and the more hours he’ll have to work to add more money into it. Another room they need to furnish and decorate. Their house now is only four bedrooms, Everyone but the twins have their own room. Are Zoey and Damien going to have to share a room? Will they have to buy a new house? What if Stiles needs to go to work? It would kill him to have to leave the pups with some strang-

Someone taps his shoulder pulling him out of his panic. He realizes that a urinal opened up, he tries to put the pup out of his mind for a minute. Once his bladder is empty and his hands are washed, he goes back out to find his family.

They’re exactly where he left them, though now, Stiles is on the floor and the strollers are rearranged to make a circle with the wall they’re sitting up against. Damien is still asleep, Zoey is still looking at her iPad, but her eyes are drooping. The twins are in the space inside the stroller circle. Vincent is holding onto Stiles’ neck, his little nose is shoved into Stiles’ scent glands. Derek doesn’t blame him, this place is a mess of scents and smells. Aimee is sitting on her tush, chewing on a teething ring and making sounds that mimic Stiles’.

It sends Derek’s heart soaring, seeing his husband capable of taking care of their pups.

“Thank god you’re back. I had like 4 alphas come up to me asking if I needed help. Though they were really asking where my alpha is and why he left me alone with these buggers,” Stiles says at first in a normal tone, but slips into puppy talk as he looks down to Aimee.

“Sorry if I was long, there was a line.” Derek squeezes into the circle and picks up Aimee before plopping down next to Stiles. They sit in silence for a few seconds, Stiles asks Zoey some questions about what she’s watching.  For a second, Derek thinks she’s going to speak out loud, but she just looks up and turns her iPad to show she’s watching PJ Masks.

While Stiles talks to the twins, Derek’s mind goes back to the comment Stiles made about him getting sick.

Could they really handle another kid? They had their hands beyond full with the kids now. Not that they didn’t love their kids, they were just never part of the plan.

“So, you got sick?” Derek doesn’t know how to approach this. Stiles was always thrilled when he found out that he was pregnant, so much so that he told Derek he was pregnant with Damien before he even took a test.

“Yeah, it was probably that Mexican food from last night,” Stiles didn’t move his attention from the pup on his lap.

“Come on Stiles, we both know what that means,” Derek looked at the pup in his own lap.

“We won’t know anything until we take a test,” Stiles didn’t seem like he wanted to talk about this. But Derek needed to know.

“Do, do you want another pup?”

“I’m an Omega Der, of course I want another pup. You know I’ve always wanted a big family.” It’s true, since Stiles was an only child, he felt like he missed out on the whole ‘sibling’ interaction. Stiles turned his head to look at his husband.

“Stiles we have our hands full already-“

“Fine. Once we know for sure, I’ll go get it taken care of.”

“No, that’s not what I’m- Stiles- I,”

“It’s fine Derek, you never really wanted kids anyway. Damien was a nice surprise, but four was pushing it.” Stiles cast his eyes back down to the pup, a sudden wave of sadness wafts off of the omega.

“What made you think that I don’t want kids?”

“Our honeymoon. The kid sitting behind you kept crying and kicking your chair, you said you never wanted kids.”

“That? I said that out of frustration,” Zoey looked up at Stiles when the episode ended and he selected the next to play.

“Didn’t feel like it when you wanted me on birth control as soon as we got back,”

“Stiles, we were young, we couldn’t handle kids then. I don’t want you putting yourself in harm’s way by getting an abortion. I love you Stiles, and you know just as well as I do how much I love big families.” Derek’s own family was huge, before the fire. All he had for a long time was Laura, “You’ve given me my family back. I’d have 10 more kids with you if you really wanted.”

“That’s wonderful in theory Der, but let’s face it, you’re worn out with the kids now. I’d be a bad Omega if I let my wants come before yours. You are the alpha.”

“Stiles, stop being such an idiot,” Derek looked at the kids to see that they were all to immersed in their own little worlds to have heard the bad word.  “We’re in this together and I want you to be happy because this,” he holds up his pup, “has made me so incredibly happy. I want as many kids are you’re willing to give me.” Derek shifted Aimee on his lap a little, because she started whining.

“Do you really mean that?” The notes of sadness in his scent is gone, replaced with happiness.

“Of course I do Stiles.” Derek leans over and kisses his husband, his omega, on the lips. “It’s not going to be easy, but we can do it.”

“I love you so fucking much,” Stiles realizes his curse, but the twins are trying to reach for each  other instead of focusing on their parents. “If we weren’t in an airport, I would be having sex with you right now. Here,” Stiles hands Vince to Derek, “hold him. I’ll be right back.”

“Where are you going?” Derek asks as his hands are suddenly full with two puppies.

“To find a pregnancy test,” he rummages through his backpack and pulls out his wallet and rushes off without another word.

“Okay, I’ll just- be here.” Derek says to himself and the pups. He gets a few stares, probably for the same reason that alpha yelled at him on the plane for, but he doesn’t really care. The twins squirm out of his hands and find each other on the floor. Curling into each other in their mother’s absence. Derek snaps a picture with his phone and sends it to a group chat with the pack back home, and another copy to Laura with the caption “Orlando Bound!!”

A few replies come in from nearly everyone in the group chat. John calls and they talk for a few minutes, eventually switching to facetime so John can see the pups. Derek is grateful for his father-in-law.

John’s lunch break ends, and they hang up. Not even a few seconds later, Stiles rounds the corner, hands shoved in his pocket.

“It is nearly impossible to find a pregnancy test in an airport. You would think they’d be available everywhere but no. I had to go a terminal over to get this!” He pulls the test inside a plastic bag of his pocket showing it to Derek and then setting it on the floor between them out of the twins’ grabbing range.  “Two more minutes.”

“Okay,” is all Derek can say. Derek tells Stiles of the call with John, and the other non exciting things to happen while he was gone.

“Sounds like you had fun,” Zoey dozed off at some point, which is good because it gives her iPad time to charge. “We should probably wake them up, or else they’re going to be hellions on the plane.”

Derek agrees and moves to wake up Damien while Stiles gets Zoey up. Naturally the pups are grumpy after having been woken up, but once they have a snack in their hands they’re good for a little while longer. Damien gets out of his stroller and starts running around just outside the circle, Derek keeps an eye on him. Zoey talks to Stiles for a few seconds and plops herself down on Stiles’ lap where his legs are crossed.

“It’s time,” Stiles says. The test is pulled out between them and carefully removed from the bag. “It’s-” he doesn’t finish his sentence, leaving Derek to go off the expression on his face. There are tears in his eyes, and Derek’s seen it before.

It’s negative.

Something in Derek’s stomach sinks. The results of the test don’t change anything, Derek still wants as many kids as Stiles will give him, they’re just going to have to wait a little bit longer.  Stiles puts the test in front of his face. Derek doesn’t want to look at it, but Stiles keeps pushing it at him.

Then Derek realizes, that there is no smell of sadness in the air, it’s all happiness. Derek looks at the test that is still being held out to him, and there’s - there’s two lines.. It’s- positive.

It’s positive!

The smile that spreads on his face is big and filled with so much joy that Derek turns to look at Stiles and kisses him straight on the lips, leaning over the little one on his lap. He would do a lot more if they weren’t in public.

“Holy cow, I love you,” Derek tells his husband.

“I love you too,” Stiles says smiling into another kiss.

“Flight 2149 to Orlando Florida is going to begin boarding in a few minutes. If you’re traveling with small children under the age of 6, a member of the armed forces, or need assistance boarding please join us for preboarding,” a disembodied voice comes on overhead.

“That’s our queue,” Stiles says.

It’s so much easier getting on the plane with Stiles and with the advantage of preboarding. They’re all set in their seats, Zoey opted to sit with Stiles again, leaving Damien with Derek. This time though, Derek get’s Vincent with the same agreement to switch if one of them gets fussy.

The plane is nearly boarded when Stiles suddenly turns around in his seat and looks at Derek.

“Oh man, now I can’t ride any rides at Disney World!” and gives Derek a big frown.

Derek deadpans back, “Babe, we probably weren’t going to be getting on any rides anyway. We have 4 pups with us.”

“I was hoping Laura would help watch them. I really wanted to ride Magic Mountain,” another frown. Derek leans forward in his seat, mindful of the little one in his lap. “When we get home you can ride my magic mountain as long as you want,” he sends a wink to his husband and leans back with a smug smile. He knows his husband’s face is beet red and he’ll hear about it tonight once they get to Laura’s house.

 

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

 

“Daddy!” Multiple little voice scream as Derek enters the house. His legs are attacked by three little bodies, Vincent and Aimee cling to one leg and Guinevere grabs the other. She just turned four and she wants to be like her big brother and sister so much.

Derek manages to walk to the kitchen where Damien and Zoey are at the table doing homework. Zoey started talking about 2 years ago, and now it was hard to get her to stop. Derek didn’t mind though, he’d listen to her talk all night long if he could. Damien is reading off of his worksheet outloud to Stiles who was standing at the stove cooking something that smelled amazing.

He has Jeremy on his hip, though the pup is probably too heavy for Stiles to be carrying anymore. The pups around his legs break free and run into the living room to keep playing while

“Hi daddy!” Zoey says when he makes his presence in the room known.

“Hi Zoey,” He leans down and pecks a kiss on her head.

“Hi dad,” Damien says, though there is little happiness in it because he’s focused on reading his worksheet.

“Hello son,” Damien has avoided affection from him and Stiles since he turned 8, claiming hugs and kisses were for puppies and he’s not a puppy anymore. Instead, Derek just pats his shoulder and moves to where his husband is standing.

“You shouldn’t be holding him,” Derek says as he pulls Jeremy out of Stiles arms.

“Whatever, I can hold my pup if I want to,” Stiles says, though he willingly gives him up.

Derek goes in to kiss the omega, and rub his hands around his round belly out in front of him. “Not when you’re 7 months along you shouldn’t.”

“I do what I want,” Stiles argues back, but he steps away from the stove and goes to sit at the table with the kids to help them with their homework. Derek picks up the spatula and mixed the ground beef in the pan.

Derek can hear Stiles going over math problems with the kids at the table. Feet run behind him, and giggles follow.

“No running in the house pups!” Stiles calls out. The footsteps stop running and a chorus of “sorry mom/mommy” come from where the three little ones were running.

Derek stands there, exhausted from work, ready to fall into bed after a long day. But suddenly his energy is revitalized seeing his omega happy and heavy with another pup and his pups running around playing and being, generally, nice to each other.

He can’t imagine his life any better than it is right now.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo? What did you think? Leave a comment and a kudos to let me know! Also, [this is the stroller I feel like they have.](http://www.toysrus.com/buy/double-triple-strollers/graco-ready2grow-click-connect-stand-and-ride-double-stroller-lake-green-1981154-94761146#videoAnchor)
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!!](http://smokesforsterek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If I didn't tag something you think I should, let me know. 
> 
> Main Story (March 2026)  
> Married - 5 almost 6 years  
> Damien -4 almost 5 years  
> Zoey- 3 years  
> Vincent and Aimee -11 months
> 
> Epilogue (May 2030)  
> Married - 9 years  
> Damien - 8 years almost 9  
> Zoey - 7 Years  
> Vincent & Aimee - Just turned 5  
> Guinevere - 4  
> Jeremy - 2  
> ??? -N/A


End file.
